List Of Attributes
All concept/natures/substances are effectively long lists of attributes. -As per Transference of Attributes, any two or more things which have identical lists are therefore of the same substance. -However, this also means that the only way we can know WITH CERTAINTY that any given TTB/concept is the nature of the A-Ideal is if we have the exact List of all of its attributes. And the A-Ideal's too to compare it too! -Since this can't be done, we will wind up wasting time desperately trying to search the unsearchable. Which is exactly what Creator TTB has been like! -The history of Shifting is a history of me trying to see if you can prove that a particular concept known to us is the nature of the A-Ideal. But I could never land on a reliable method for proving or disproving it, which is why List Of Attributes is such a game changer now. -How can you follow Creator when you don't even know the full list of its attributes!? *Also see Mighty Lead Pencil.. But What About Defining Things?: -If you don't know all the Attributes of a concept, you will never be certain that it is the substance of Divinity. -Just because you define a recognizable phenomena in metaphysics does not gaurantee that all of that phenomena is what you think it is. Besides, you will don't know that it might have an attribute which totally ruins your perception/conception of it! -To put this principle practically: how can you prove that Creator doesn't have at least one attribute, even one you don't know of, that will totally ruin your perception of it and guarantee that it is not the substance of the A-Ideal? You can't! -Redefining a thing doesn't change the fact that you can't know all of its Attributes, or that of the A-Ideal! -Just because you define Creator a certain way won't change the fact that down the road you will discover a universal Attribute to all creating, and let's be honest, the general defintion of Creating is fixed, that disqualifies it. -Just because you define Creator as being about all Existence doesn't mean there aren't other equal processes or 'things' in A-Infinity which aren't also about Existence positively too. You can't prove that Creator TTB doesn't have peers. - Other TTBs Can Be Defined To Be About 'Existence' Too: -Concepts like Law or Order also concern all of Existence and can be said to be 'all about existence' within their own respective paradigms as well. Same as Creator. -After all, Order is all about the continuation of Existence, so why can't it have the Attribute List of Existence as well? Why Creator Cannot Have The Attribute List Of A-Ideal: -For one, we don't know if the order of a list is important? -Two, Creator TTB is etymologically tied to all creatings, not just A-Ideal. - Why The Full Lists Are Necessary: -No matter how hard you try, what tricks you try, how well you think you define... without the full lists in hand, you will never have true certainty that your TTB is the substance of Divinity. -Without the full lists, you can never be sure that something out there *somehow* can turn the whole thing upside down. Category:Infinity Theology